Los zapatos mágicos de James Potter
by Consu Rojas
Summary: —Tienes tres días para prepararte—le grito Lily a sus espaldas—El Flamenco no es un baile fácil, que digamos. Esta historia participa en el reto: "Descríbeme un baile" del foro "The Ruins"


Bueno, acá traigo otro One shoot de la época merodeadora, no sé que tienen que no puedo dejar de escribir de ellos, son un vicio!

Debo decir que este shoot fue escrito para el Reto: "Descríbeme un baile" del foro "The Ruins", espero que lo disfruten y les saque una que otra sonrisa.

**Aclaración: **Nada me pertenece más allá de la trama, todo es de la grandiosa J. K. Rowling que apareció en la apertura de los J.J.O.O.

* * *

Los zapatos mágicos de James Potter

No estaba seguro de cómo se había metido en semejante problema, realmente no sabía como había logrado Lily hacer que se picara tan rápido para aceptar semejante idiotez y mucho menos sabía que iba a hacer para no quedar en ridículo frente a todo el colegio. No, no podía hacer el ridículo y no sabía qué hacer, de hecho, estaba desesperado buscando una solución.

—_Puede que seas bueno sobre una escoba Potter, pero te aseguro que con los pies en el suelo, eres más que torpe_—_Le respondió Lily mordaz, después de que a él se le ocurriera molestarla._

— _¿Te gustaría comprobarlo, pelirroja?_ —_ Habló él con su orgullo de hombre herido._

—_Realmente sería divertido verte hacer el ridículo frente a todo el mundo, Potter_—_Dijo ella sonriendo con malicia._

—_Yo no hago el ridículo, Evans_—_Habló con un tono de arrogancia_—_Es más, soy tan hábil con los pies, que bailo a la perfección._

—_No creo que bailes como dices._

—_Te aseguro que si_—_volvió a sonreír con arrogancia y se apoyó en la muralla que tenía a su espalda_— _¿Cuánto apuestas por eso?_

—_Te apuesto… una cita, si eso, una cita_—_dijo con un brillo malvado en la mirada_—_Si ganas, salgo contigo adonde quieras, cuando quieras y… yo pago; pero si tu pierdes, me haces la tarea de transformaciones lo que queda del año y tienes que dejar de molestarme._

—_Acepto_—_le dedico una sonrisa, aquella que lleva la marca Potter, se enderezo y dio media vuelta para alejarse._

—_Bueno Potter, tienes tres días para prepararte_—_le grito Lily a sus espaldas_—_El Flamenco no es un baile fácil, que digamos_—_se burló la pelirroja y luego se marcho._

No, realmente no tenía idea de que iba a hacer para salir de semejante apuesta victorioso e ileso. Porque tenía que ganar, así tendría su ansiada cita con la pelirroja y conservaría su orgullo masculino intacto; pero si perdía… no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si perdía aquella apuesta, sería el hazme reír del colegio y tendría que huir de él y bueno, realmente le gustaba Hogwarts.

— _¡Canuto! —Llegó James corriendo a su habitación, la cual compartía con sus amigos— ¡Pulgoso! —grito eufórico._

— _¿Qué sucede? —dijo extrañado el aludido._

— _¡Tendré una cita con Evans!—Grito con éxtasis provocando que a Sirius se le desencajara la mandíbula, a Remus se le cayera el libro que tenía entre las manos y que Peter se atragantara con su propia saliva—Por Merlín—exclamó James—Nunca pensaron que realmente tuviera una posibilidad—dijo indignado— ¡Para que necesito Slytherins si los tengo a ustedes!_

— _¿Co… co… cómo sucedió esto? —pregunto Remus impresionado y pasando por alto la indignación de su amigo._

—_Bueno…—empezó James a hablar—Le pedí que saliera conmigo y accedió— sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca para rascarse aquella zona._

—_Dinos la verdad, Cornamenta—habló Sirius, después de volver a encajarse la mandíbula y con una mirada algo severa._

— _¡Esta bien! —dijo exasperado James, pero sonriendo gustoso—Me la encontré en el pasillo, ella iba hacia la biblioteca… se veía tan linda, iba pensando, por lo que se mordía su tierno labio… ¡Hey, no me lancen libros! Bueno, bueno… ya ella iba camino a la biblioteca y yo de regreso a la torre, me la tope se me ocurrió preguntarle si le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo en escoba, y dijo que era torpe en el suelo y lo desmentí y luego… ¡MIERDA REMUS NO SÉ BAILAR FLAMENCO!_

—_No entiendo—dijo la vocecilla de Peter desde el fondo de la habitación._

— _¡NO SÉ BAILAR FLAMENCO, COLAGUSANO! —gritó James, mientras se paseaba con desesperación por la habitación—No sé bailar flamenco, no, no, no, esto está mal, esto está muy, muy, muy mal—se agarro la cabeza mientras murmuraba._

— _¡TERMINA LA HISTORIA, BAMBI! —le grito Sirius mientras le tiraba un zapato a su amigo, que estaba más que desesperado._

— _¡BUENO! —grito de vuelta él, mientras esquivaba el zapatazo—ya… le dije que era un maestro en la danza y ahora tengo que bailar en tres días flamenco frente a todo el colegio—dijo angustiado mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros de habitación, en busca de ayuda._

—_Y no sabes bailar flamenco —apuntó Sirius._

—_Gracias por acordármelo, Canuto—James le lanzó una gélida mirada y él solo se encogió de hombros._

— _¿Qué es el flamenco? —Pregunto Peter nervioso desde su cama, donde se había escondido detrás de unos cojines, por si Sirius volvía a tirar un zapato o un libro._

—_Un baile muggle—dijo Remus, que miraba a James con pena y burla._

— _¡REMUS! —Dijo James aliviado—Tu sabes todo, tu puedes enseñarme, porque tú lo sabes todo y no dejarías que hiciera el ridículo el jueves, porque eres bueno—le habló al licántropo y este solo suspiro._

—_Lo siento—le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—no sé nada más allá de que es un baile originario de España._

—_Estoy perdido—habló derrotado y se tiro sobre su cama—Tengo que ordenar mis cosas, no puedo permanecer acá después de semejante humillación._

—_No seas idiota—le dijo Sirius—nadie se va a reír de ti._

—_Seré el hazmerreir de Hogwarts—dijo con pesadez—Los extrañare chicos, pueden ir a verme en las vacaciones._

—_Creo que tengo una idea—habló en voz baja Peter._

—_Extrañare esta habitación—James utilizaba un tono bastante melancólico._

—_James… creo que tengo la solución—alzó un poco la voz Peter, pero seguía siendo muy débil._

—_Extrañare las salidas en la noche y los partidos de quidditch, extrañare ver a Lily todos los días y los retos y los castigos—siguió lamentándose James._

—_Tengo una solución, James—volvió a subir el tono colagusano, pero el aludido aun no lo escuchaba._

—_Extrañare escucharte roncar, Black—dijo casi echándose a llorar—y también extrañare las lunas lle…_

— _¡Cierra la boca, Potter! —Le grito Sirius—Para de quejarte y escucha a Peter—Le tiró un cojín y este le llego de lleno en la cara._

—_Pensé… que, bueno, pensé que podrías ir a practicar en la sala de los menesteres… podría ayudarte, porque… bueno… tu sabes, aparece lo que necesites—dijo Peter nervioso y jugueteando con sus regordetas manos._

—_Peter, eres un genio—sonrió con alivio James—estoy tan agradecido que podría besarte, Pete._

Y allí era donde se encontraba en estos momentos, llevaban allí dos días y James seguía siendo un asco con el baile, no podía hacerlo, no podía ni siquiera mantener la postura correcta, ni la actitud sin reírse o compadecerse asimismo.

—Mantente derecho—lo regaño Remus— deja de encorvar la espalda y levanta los hombros—le lanzó una mirada muy parecida a la que McGonagall le lanzaba siempre que hacia algo malo.

—No puedo—se quejó—me duelen los brazos y me siento ridículo bailando solo—empezó a hacer un puchero mientras que Sirius solo lo miraba divertido desde el otro lado de la sala.

—No creo que haya alguien que quiera bailar contigo—le grito Canuto mientras adjuntaba una risa algo canica.

—Claro que si—le grito devuelta—ven acá a ayudarme, pulgoso—le mandó una mirada de las que dan miedo.

—Ni lo sueñes, Jamsie—le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Petrificus Totalus! —Gritó mientras apuntaba a su amigo, que no alcanzó a defenderse—Me tienes que ayudar, Orión—lo levitó hasta dejarlo en medio de la pista de baile, allí lo libero

— ¡Potter! —Gritó Sirius cuando pudo volver a moverse—Vuelves a atacarme de esa manera y no vivirás para contarlo—el hombre de ojos grises estaba furioso y un aura malévola lo rodeo al recitar aquellas palabras.

—Pero… es que… Sirius—empezó James a hacer puchero nuevamente—no puedo, por favor ayúdame —puso cara de cervatillo degollado y su hermano del alma suspiro.

—Haré lo que pueda, Jimmy—se rindió Sirius, James le sonrió agradecido y le extendió un pedazo de tela de color rojo con puntos y bordes negros.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con desconfianza Sirius.

—Tu traje—le sonrió divertido.

—No pienso utilizar un vestido—dijo tirando lejos el traje que le estaba pasando su amigo, del cual estaba dudando seriamente.

—Dijiste que harías los que pudieras—le recordó James y el refunfuño—y esto puedes hacerlo—remarcó las dos últimas palabras.

Luego de otros cinco minutos de discusión, zapatazos, gritos y amenazas; Sirius se coloco el vestido que James le había entregado.

—No pienso salir—dijo detrás de un biombo que había en la sala.

—Sal de allí, Canuto.

—No lo voy a hacer.

—Sales de allí por tu cuenta o te saco yo—lo amenazó James y Sirius salió refunfuñando detrás del biombo.

—Esto es extraño—dijo algo incomodo—siento una briza.

Luego de otra hora de ensayo y error, James Potter llego a la misma conclusión que había llegado el día anterior y el anterior a ese.

—Soy un asco.

—No eres tan malo—habló Peter.

—Sí, no eres malo bailando danza irlandesa, Jimmy.

—Gracias Sirius—dijo sarcásticamente—No sé bailar y en menos de dos horas hare el ridículo con Sirius.

—Ah, no—empezó Sirius—Yo no pienso salir así frente a todo el colegio, lo lamento Jamsie, pero en esto estas solo.

—Maldiciones Canuto, eras mi única salvación.

—Lo siento, Cornamenta, pero esta falda esta fuera de tus ligas.

—Estoy realmente perdido—suspiro agotado—si hubieran, no sé, unos pantalones mágicos que me ayudaran a bailar…

—Yo he escuchado de unos zapatos mágicos—acotó Peter con su vocecilla.

— ¿Zapatos? —pregunto James esperanzado.

—Sí, zapatos… ¿Qué? ¿Nunca han escuchado sobre ellos? —pregunto mirándolos uno a uno.

—No realmente—dijo Remus, por fin levantando su vista del libro que tenía entre manos.

—Bueno… existe—empezó Peter—mi mamá me dijo un par de veces, en la boda de mi prima, que tendría a haberme comprado un par de ellos.

—No creo que existan y si existen deben ser muy difíciles de conseguir—habló de nuevo Remus.

—Ahora si estoy perdido—se agarró la cabeza—no hay ningún lugar donde pueda conseguir de esos de la nada… ¡FUERA TODOS! —grito de repente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto extrañado Remus.

— ¡Vamos, fuera! —James los paro a todos y empezó a empujarlos hasta la salida.

—No me pienso ir de acá vestido así—dijo Sirius, que aun seguía con el vestido rojo con puntos negros.

— ¡Sirius, sal ahora! —grito James y el señalado lo miro con algo de temor y siguió a sus otros dos amigos.

Cuando estaban todos fuera del cuarto, James empezó a pasearse frente a la puerta por la cual habían salido segundos atrás.

—Me siento incomodo—dijo Black mientras mecía los volantes de su vestido.

—Cállate, no me puedo concentrar—Dijo James con un tono un poco agresivo.

—Al parecer a nuestro cervatillo le salieron las astas—dijo Sirius fingiendo un tono de madre orgullosa, provocando que James le lanzara un gélida mirada.

Sirius por fin guardo silencio, mientras que James seguía dando vueltas por el pasillo como poseso. Formaban un grupo bastante variopinto, se podía ver a Remus vestido con su túnica negra; también se podía ver a Peter, con la misma túnica solo que algo raída y usaba un ridículo sombrero, parecido a los de los bufones de la corte; también estaba Sirius que utilizaba un vestido largo de color rojo con lunares negro y bastante volantes en la falda y otros pocos en la manga que tenia; y estaba James, que paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo con un pantalón de tiro largo negro y una camisa blanca metida dentro de él, no se veía mal, pero era algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado a usar.

—Lo tengo—finalmente James dejo de pasearse por el pasillo y se puso frente a la muralla, en la cual anteriormente había una puerta.

_Necesito un par de zapatos mágicos, por favor, estoy desesperado. _Pensó James mientras se volvía a pasear tres veces frente a la muralla y aparecía una puerta.

Entraron nuevamente por la puerta y al interior de la nueva sala habían estantes, millones de estantes con muchas cajas de distintos tamaños, estaban separados por tallas, colores y estilo de baile.

—Negros, necesito unos negros—dijo James dirigiéndose a sus amigos mientras caminaba a el estante que decía flamenco.

— ¡Mira! —exclamó Pete emocionado—allí hay zapatos para danza irlandesa.

— ¡De flamenco, Colagusano, busca de flamenco! —Lo regaño James mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar una caja— ¡Los tengo! —grito victorioso luego de tomar los zapatos—Bien, son 10,5***** ¡Me quedan! —grito eufórico, se sentó en el suelo y se los calzó rápidamente.

—Y… bueno Jimmy—dijo Sirius expectante mientras se calzaba unos zapatos que había sacado de un estante que decía twist.

—No siento nada—dijo aun sentado—me siento muy normal…

—Párate, a lo mejor así funcionan—le aconsejo Sirius.

—No, nada—dijo James ya parado—no me siento distinto.

—Según la caja, tiene que escucharse la música—dijo Remus con una caja de zapatos de colores sicodélicos.

—Intentémoslo—James sacó su varita de la cinturilla de sus pantalones y con un movimiento de ella empezó a sonar una sevillana desde algún lugar.

Primero sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en los pies, luego este se intensifico y una corriente mágica se apodero de su cuerpo, haciendo que cuadrara los hombros, alzara los brazos en posición solemne y empezara a zapatear.

James hacia complejos zapateos mientras movía los brazos sobre su cabeza con movimientos seguros, firmes pero delicados; avanzo hacia Sirius que seguía sentado y empezó a bailar a su alrededor.

—Puedo bailar—grito mientras movía las manos.

—Esto es impresionante—dijo Remus incrédulo—realmente los zapatos son mágicos.

—Te escuche—James lo miró mientras giraba con un brazo sobre la cabeza y otro en su espalda, aun tenia postura solemne.

—Realmente me hubieran venido bien uno de estos para la boda de mi prima—se lamentó Peter.

—Cornamenta…—le habló Sirius—esto es incomodo.

—Mentiras—dijo riendo—acepta que te gusta que te baile.

—Me siento alagado y toda esa tontería, pero ya te dije Jimmy; esta falda esta fuera de tu ligue.

—No es como que quiera ligar contigo, Sirius—Dijo antes de dar una vuelta, la música paro por un corto lapso en el cual James hizo un zapateo aun más complicado que el anterior mientras levantaba los brazos y luego los bajaba cruzados frente a él, luego la música se reanudo, volvió a hacer la rutina y termino con un giro en el aire, cayendo sobre una rodilla.

—Eso fue genial—Dijo Peter asombrado.

—Lo sé—sonrió James mientras jadeaba, aunque él no estuviera haciendo los movimiento apropósito, se sentía cansado y emocionado—ganare esta apuesta.

El plazo de los tres días había acabado y James se encontraba en el gran comedor, con su capa puesta, esperando a que Lily entrara así podría bailar.

Se sentía algo asustado, pero a la vez emocionado y también feliz; sabía que no podía perder la apuesta, con estos zapatos era imposible perder la apuesta. Solo le quedaba esperar a la pelirroja para demostrarle que era un buen bailarín y ganar.

Lily entro al comedor con una sonrisa radiante y cuando dirigió su mirada a su mesa, la sonrisa se ensancho aun más, pero ahora tenía un brillo de burla en los ojos; James sonrió con arrogancia y se paró de la mesa y camino hacia ella.

— ¿Vienes a rendirte? —le pregunto Lily con un tono burlón.

—No—le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, se saco la capa, se la tiro a Sirius y saco su varita de la cinturilla del pantalón negro de tiro largo que estaba usando—vengo a demostrarte que yo no hago el ridículo—con un movimiento de la varita empezó a sonar la música, un bulera.

—Eso está por verse—dijo ella preparándose para el espectáculo que se venía.

James guardo la varita y se paró de manera solemne frente a Lily; los pies empezaron a cosquillearle y luego de nuevo la corriente mágica recorrió su cuerpo, apoderándose de él y corrigiendo la postura.

Partió aplaudiendo con elegancia y la miraba intensamente, haciendo que la pelirroja se sintiera algo incomoda; luego partió con el zapateo y alzo los brazos de manera elegante, firme y delicada pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos; cruzó los brazos frente a sus caras y luego los bajo para poner uno detrás de su espalda y otro a un costado mientras movía las muñecas, cambio de zapateo a uno algo más complicado mientras repetía el movimiento anterior y luego giro.

Él bailaba a su entorno, y ella giraba cada vez que él cambiaba de posición, ninguno despegaba la vista del otro; eran consientes de su cercanía, pero ninguno hacia nada para apartarse. James seguía bailando hasta que la música sufrió un corto, era momento de su solo; dejó de zapatear, extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza y volvió con el zapateo, primero era suave y delicado, luego fue subiendo de intensidad poco a poco hasta que ya era firme, fuerte y algo brusco pero no menos elegante y movía los brazos con la misma dinámica que los pies; dio un fuerte golpe con un pie, con el cual se impulso, salto y repitió el final que le había dedicado a Sirius, cayendo con la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y los brazos medio extendidos hacia Lily.

La música paro y no volvió a sonar, James se sentía agitado, con la respiración entre cortada, pero feliz y Lily lo miraba de una manera que nunca le dedicaba; tenía una mirada de respeto, asombro y felicidad.

—Creo que no he hecho el ridículo—dijo parándose y dedicándole una sonrisa verdadera.

—Al parecer no lo has hecho—Lily le devolvió la sonrisa—me sorprendiste gratamente, Potter.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Lily—dijo acercándosele, sacó una pequeña pelusa que estaba en un mechón de pelo de colorina y saco su varita—Esto es para ti—con un suave y seguro movimiento, la pelusilla se transformo en una hermosa rosa de color rojo—y es solo el principio—le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió triunfante del gran comedor; dejando a la pelirroja sola, parada en medio del lugar y algo atontada.

* * *

***10,5**: En los países anglosajonas se utiliza una escala distinta de medida, tanto en la ropa como en el calzado, y el 10,5 equivaldría a una talla 45 en la escala utilizada en los países de habla castellana (o en la mayoría, por lo que tengo entendido)

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado y debo decir que fue un desafió tratar de describir un baile tan complejo como el flamenco; no es la mejor descripción pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado obtenido.

¿Haz encontrado algún error garrafal que debe ser remediado de inmediato? Dímelo en un review y lo arreglare, también puedes dejar hechizos, encantamientos y maleficios si lo encuentras oportuno. Lo acepto todo.

Gracias por leer y nos leemos luego.


End file.
